Dropping the Ball A Benry New Years One Shot
by dadiva18
Summary: Betty and Henry were spending to spend their New Years together, but some unfortunate circumstances, is making it unable for Henry to be there. Features a special guest. Happy 2008 people!


**A/N: Happy New Year people! Let's kick off 2008 right...the Benry way! So as you can see this is a fluffy one-shot featuring our favorite couple, plus a special guest.**

**It felt like that the Ugly Betty section was lacking some Benryness, so I decided to help it out a little bit with this fic. I worked really hard on it and I hope you like it!**

**Special Thanks to the people over at I-C, where Team Benry is alive and kicking! You guys rock!**

**So without further adu, here you go, enjoy, please read and review and Happy 2008!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Ugly Betty_ or any of it's characters, plot lines, blah blah blah. It's all the writers! They rock and let's hope the strike is over soon!**

"Henry, do you _really_ have to go?" Betty begs helping Henry pack his luggage.

"Yes. I promised her that I would visit, but don't worry I will be back by New Year's Eve. Promise." he says, closing the bag. He approaches Betty and gives her a big hug.

"Oh, ok then. You can go."

"Well thank you for giving me permission." Henry laughs. He lifts Betty's head and gives her a sweet kiss. They grab Henry's things and catches a cab to the airport. They get his ticket and stop at the security check. Betty can't go any further with him. They hug.

"Did I tell you that I'm gonna miss you?" Betty says looking up.

"Yes, And do you know that I'm going to be doing the same?" Henry says before he dips his head in a searing kiss, not wanting to let go. Betty pushes herself even more into him boyfriend, not wanting to let him leave. They break the kiss and squeeze hands before he picks up his luggage and starts to walk through security.

"Henry!" Betty calls.

"Ya!" he calls from past the checkpoint.

"New Years Eve right?" she asks smiling.

"New Years Eve. Promise." Henry says before giving that killer smile and walks into the airport.

"Well, looks like I have to wait now. I can do that." she tells herself as she walks out of the airport into the cold New York afternoon.

**-1 Week Later-**

Betty arrives at the airport in a rush. She can not wait to see Henry again. All week she had been moping around and not quite herself when Henry is not there. When she woke up today, she was on a natural high. It's New Years Eve and all she has been waiting for is for her Henry to come to spend the New Year with her and get that midnight kiss she has been anticipating. She sits at the meeting place the arranged and waits very impatiently for him.

She thinks about how their night is going to go. He runs to her and they kiss for the week they have been away, then to quickly get changed, then to the MODE New Years Party. There they will drink and dance and have a great time till they watch the ball drop and share the best kiss they will ever share.

The vibrating of her cell phone snaps out of her day dreaming. She smiles as she sees Henry's picture in the ID. She quickly opens up her phone and presses "talk".

"Henry." she says.

"Betty. Hi." Henry says.

"Oh my God, I miss you so much and I can't wait to see you! Where are you?" she asks, hoping he's behind her.

"Uh, Tucson?" he says.

"What?" she asks.

"Tucson. I'm still here. They cancelled my flight due to technical difficulties, and I can't get back until tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh." was all Betty could say, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Look, I know you really were anticipating tonight, I was too, but there's nothing I can do. Trust me if I could, I would spread my wings and fly to New York myself! I'm so sorry Betty."

"I know Henry, I know, I'm just…I was really hoping, that's all." Betty tells him.

"Me too Betty. But how about this. The moment I get off the plane, I run to you open arms I hug and kiss you for the week I was away and the ones I will miss tonight at midnight. How about that?" he asks. Betty sighs, fighting back a tear or two.

"Ok Henry. Deal." she says.

"Well, until then milady, I bid thee farewell." Henry laughs. Betty laughs also.

"Farewell Sir Henry, until then." Betty says smiling.

"Happy New Year." he says.

"You too." Betty says before she hangs up the phone. She looks down at the floor and sighs. A tear falls off her cheek and she wipes it off.

"Tonight was supposed to be perfect." she thinks to herself, thinking of the night they were supposed to have.

"I guess that would've been too easy." she thinks then laughs.

She sits there for a few minutes and really doesn't feel like going anywhere. She just sits there and thinks. She feels a person sit on the other end of the bench. An older woman with dark brown curly hair, on the thin side, sat next to her. She turns her head and looks at Betty.

"Are you alright sweetie? I saw you from the food stand all depressed and such."

"Thank you. I'll be okay I guess. My boyfriend was supposed to come home today, but his flight got cancelled. So I guess I'll be spending New Years alone." she says depressed.

"Oh, don't worry honey. I bet he wishes he was here also." she says with a smile that was so bright. Betty smiles.

"I bet he does. Thank You…I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." she says.

"Sorry. I'm Helen." the woman says stretching out her hand.

"Betty." Betty says accepting her hand and shakes it.

"Well I feel your pain. I'm waiting for my son. He was supposed to come home this afternoon, but his flight got delayed. So I'm stuck here waiting for him. He was really excited to spend New Years here." Helen tells her.

"I'm sorry Helen. I know how it feels, not being able to spend time with the ones you love." Betty says thinking about Henry.

"Ah, so you love this man?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Betty blushes. "Yeah, you can say that." she says.

"What? Don't hide it." Helen tells her, scooting closer to Betty.

"Ok, I admit I love him. I always have." Betty tells the woman.

"Is he that great of a person?" Helen asks.

"Yes! He is amazing, kind, sweet, always looking out for others. He always does what's right and what is for the greater good. He is not afraid to be his nerdy, adorkable self, and will do anything to make me smile. He makes me feel like a princess who found her Prince Charming, and that we're going to live Happily Ever after. He is the most amazing guy I will ever meet." Betty says then laughs.

"Looks like I'm more crazy for him than I thought." she blushes.

"That's great then! Now when he comes home, you can live your lives and spend so much time with each other. By the way you are describing him, I bet he's just as crazy for you." Helen tells Betty.

"Thanks, but if only it was that easy." Betty says looking down to the floor.

"What do you mean Betty?" Helen asks.

"Well, it's just that this may be our first New Years together…but it's also our last together too, so that's really why I'm depressed."

"How can it be your last? Are you two having trouble or something?" she asks.

"Well, kind of. He has to leave in March, to take care of a previous commitment, and it really is going to be hard when he leaves." Betty tells the older woman, new tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry. Sometimes I just get into these conversations and my curiosity take over, Please forgive me."

"That's okay Helen. It's my fault. I knew that Henry is leaving, but I just wanted to know what it would have been like to be with him. Before, lets say our timing just sucked, and now that we have the chance, the clock is ticking." Betty tells her.

"Ah, Houston we have a name. Henry is it?"

"Yeah." she says smiling.

"Well, he sounds like a really great guy." Helen tells Betty.

"He is Helen. I just…I just wished that he was here and not in Tucson."

"Did you just say Tucson?" Helen asks.

"Yeah, why?" Betty asks.

"My son is from Tucson."

"Really? Wow, it's a small world." Betty tells her.

"Yeah, and he was telling me how much he wanted to spend time with me, and a sweet young lady hew has here for the New Year. He never stops talking about her. I just love it to see my son this happy." Helen smiles.

"Well, I am very glad for your son. Everyone should get a chance at real love." Betty tells her.

"That is very true Betty." Helen says looking at her. But this look is a different look that she has been giving Betty. It looks like that she has known Betty the whole time.

"Helen are you alright?" Betty asks. Helen smiles a huge smile that reminds her of Henry, so wide and lit up, very toothy.

"Yes! Yes, I am fantastic actually!" Helen says before hugging Betty. Betty looks at Helen with confusion, then snaps out of it. She looks at her watch.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for a party I'm expected at, boyfriend or no boyfriend in tow. So it was nice meeting you and talking to you Helen." Betty says before shaking her hand one last time. She stands up and walks towards the door.

"I know who you are Betty Suarez." the woman's voice calls. Betty whips his head around.

"How did you know my last name? I never told you." she asks. Helen smiles.

"Well, lets just say I have connections with the right people." Helen tells Betty with a smirk.

"Ok. I really have to go now Helen. Happy New Year." Betty turns around to walk to the door when she freezes.

I tall figure with short tidy brown hair, black pants and a blue and white sweater-vest stands fifty feet away from her with a sign that says _Betty Suarez_.

"HENRY!" she yells as she runs to her boyfriend and into his waiting arms in an embrace. They hug and rock each other for a few minutes then break to give themselves a kiss that makes up for a week of kisses.

"Sorry I'm late. They lost my luggage, and I had to go track it. Sorry I lied to you too. I needed some sort of diversion until I found it and it worked. Thank You!" he calls waving at the older woman.

"Anytime Honey!" Helen answers Henry.

"Henry, what-?" Betty tried to ask but Henry starts to lead her towards Helen. Helen stands up and meets them halfway.

"Betty Suarez, this is my mom Helen Grubstick. Mom, this is Betty." Henry tells them. Helen extends her hand to Betty.

"It's nice to finally meet you Betty."

Betty takes her hand and shakes it again. She still hasn't gone over the initial shock until she takes Helen's hand.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you too!" Betty says surprised. Helen stops shaking her hand and pulls Betty in for a big hug.

"Henry has told me SO MUCH about you." Helen tells her.

"Well, likewise with you. He always talks about you and he really does take what you teach him to heart. You have an amazing son." Betty says looking up lovingly at Henry.

"Well, I can't get him to shut up about you!" Helen laughs. Henry glances at his mom.

"In a nice way sweetie, not trying to be rude." she says.

"It's ok mom. She insisted that she came along for the ride home. She really wanted to meet you." Henry tells Betty.

"Well, I'm glad she did." Betty says smiling at Helen.

They go to the airport food court, ordered something to eat and drink and Betty and Helen alternate telling each other what Henry is like in each place.

After a very embarrassing story about Henry from elementary school, Henry looks down at his watch.

"Oh no! It's 11:58! Quick, let's get to a TV!" Henry says before they both dash out of their seats and to a nearby airport pub. They watch the ball drop on TV, and countdown with the few that are also in the space.

"15, 14, 13, 12, 11, 10, 9..."

Betty looks up at Henry, already looking at Betty. They look into each others eyes, listing to what they had to say in their eyes. They are telling them they love each other and to never let go.

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1...Happy New Year!" the crowd cheers as their faces get closer and closer until their lips touch each other. Betty presses her lips harder against Henry's and he responses with him prodding at the seam of her mouth with his tongue. She opens her mouth and accepts Henry's request. The kiss is deep and passionate. After a few more light ones they look at each other.

"Happy New Year Betty." Henry tells her.

"A Very Happy New Year to you too." Betty says before crashing her lips onto his for yet another New Years smooch.

So their night wasn't as what Betty had planned. She certainly didn't think that her New Years would be spent in an airport with strangers around, but she didn't care. She thinks that this is the best New Years she will ever have.


End file.
